


Double Take

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Comedy, Community: 30_kisses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyse knew that his girls could stay out of trouble... well, most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a closed drabble session with a couple of friends; posted later to [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal. Fair warning - it's very, very silly.

Vyse was sitting at the meeting table with his back to the door when Aika walked in - it was impossible not to know it was her, the way her boots squeaked on the floor was very distinctive. "There you are," he said, not bothering to turn around or open his eyes; he knew she was listening. "Overslept again, huh?"

He grinned, fully expecting her to walk over and mess up his hair or something, the way she'd done when he teased him ever since they'd been very young. But she didn't say a word. Maybe she'd screamed herself hoarse in Nasrad again last night - ever since Aika and Fina had discovered Dhabu racing, Aika had been adamant about going to see them at every opportunity. Vyse didn't see the point of watching animals run around a track so that people could bet on them and kiss their gold goodbye, but the girls seemed to enjoy it.

The door opened again. Vyse smiled. "Hey, Fina. Glad you could make it. Make sure the door's secured, ok? Can't have the rest of the crew hearing about the party..."

"Um, Vyse... that's Aika," Fina said from just behind his ear.

"Huh?" He turned around and looked up. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were Aika," he said sheepishly. Maybe he'd been dozing off... he could've sworn he'd heard those boots squeaking in his ear.

There was a decidedly unladylike snort behind them. "If you'd bothered to look over here instead of just guessing..."

Hm. Sounded like the race hadn't gone all that well... maybe he ought to be careful. He knew his girls well enough to know that they could stay out of trouble... most of the time. "All right, all right..." He turned and winked at Aika - then looked again, blinking to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Aika was standing by the door, well behind Fina... and she was wearing slippers. They were silly, fluffy, sparkly and blue; Vyse imagined that they'd been sitting at a cheap vendor's stall for months waiting for someone crazy enough to buy them. That was odd enough, but not as weird as the fact that Fina was wearing Aika's boots - they were way too big for her, and he turned and watched one nearly slip off of her foot as she tried to take a step.

Fina looked away, blushing, as he gave her a questioning glance. Aika, on the other hand, stared at him as hard as she could, like she was daring him to ask... although her face was just as red as Fina's.

Finally he shook his head. "Never mind... I don't think I want to know."

"Well, maybe you do," Aika said, still staring at him. "But you _won't._"


End file.
